Resistance
The 'Resistance '''was a group of Deltorans, led by Doom, who fought against the Shadow Lord's rule in Deltora. The Resistance consisted of members from all tribes of Deltora. It had numerous strongholds across the land. History The first Resistance was located in the city of Del at the beginning of the Invasion, but it was quickly stamped out by the Shadow Lord's forces. The second Resistance was founded by Doom sometime after he won the Guardian's game in the Valley of the Lost. He founded the second Resistance on the idea of combating the Shadow Lord through force of arms rather than magic. ''The Lake of Tears Manus drew the freedom mark in front of Lief and Barda to ask them if they were allies. When he saw they did not know what it meant, he explained it to them through Ralad script. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine began to see the symbol all through their travels and began to understand that it stood for the Resistance. City of the Rats Doom received a discount on self-coiling rope at Tom's shop for drawing the Resistance symbol in the dust on the counter. Lief and Barda noticed the symbol and understood that Doom was a Resistance member.Rodda, Emily. City of the Rats. Scholastic Australia. 2001. The Shifting Sands Doom and Dain entered the 11th Rithmere Games to figure out if there was an ulterior motive to holding the Games. Doom was a competitor and Dain was disguised as a serving boy. After the competition was over, Doom rescued Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, revealed that he was the Resistance leader, and asked them to join his cause. He was angered that they refused his offer, but he could do nothing to change their minds. Doom rescued Glock and Neridah and recruited them for the Resistance. Dread Mountain At the Dreaming Spring, Jasmine had a dream about Doom, Dain, Glock, and Neridah in one of the Resistance strongholds. The Maze of the Beast Dain saved Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from a pair of Grade 1 Ols, but was injured in the process. The companions took Dain to the nearest Resistance stronghold, but he fainted before he could give the Jinks the password. Under threat of death, Lief was able to deduce the password from a scrap of paper outside the stronghold and the four were admitted inside. Neridah and Glock recognised the companions, and Glock tried to intimidate Jasmine. Doom entered the stronghold, angrily interrupted Glock and Jasmine's sharp words, berated Dain for acting foolishly, and met the companions with opposition and mistrust. He had them put in under surveillance in a testing room to see if they were Ols. After three days were over, Dain got them out of the cell and tried to convince them to take him to Tora. The Valley of the Lost Return to Del The Resistance was present at the battle of the Del Palace when the Shadow Lord was defeated for the second time. The Resistance after victory was disbanded. The Shadowlands '' ''Dragon's Nest Even after the Shadow Lord had been driven from Deltora, Doom was still widely known as the former Resistance leader. Shadows of the Master Strongholds *Western Stronghold *Withick Mire; Southern Stronghold Hideouts *A supply cave somewhere near the Shifting Sands; no guards *Withick Mire - A stronghold in the Topaz Territory Underground Cells While these are in the Dead Plain of the Shadowlands behind enemy lines, they are still with the Resistance allowing refuge and quick raids. Large rocks are used as trapdoors to the outside and tunnels connected the cells. Claw was the leader of this group. *Cell #1 **Headquarters **Water Supply *Cell #2 (Discovered by the Shadow Lord) Militant Capabilities The Resistance is composed of members that hail from various lands, cultures, species, and backgrounds. They typically look like normal people in average peasant garb but sometimes wear some amount of padding and armour. They normally wield varied types of weapons, from farming tools (pitchforks) to stolen gear from Grey Guards (blister plus launchers). Known members Trivia References Category:Organisations Category:The Resistance Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations